The present invention relates to a foldable holding device in a floorboard of a vehicle used in in a trunk or a luggage compartment of an automobile, such as a sedan, SUV, station wagon, or a mini-van. The foldable holding device can be added onto the floorboard of a trunk or a luggage compartment of an automobile as an after-market product. The foldable holding device can also be built into the floorboard of a trunk or a luggage compartment of an automobile. The holding device according to the present application can hold grocery or shopping bags and other goods to prevent them from freely moving in a trunk or a luggage compartment of an automobile.
Conventionally, as in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S60-52139, a floorboard having a foldable holding device is known in which a rectangular hole is cut out in a carpet body and a box-shaped container is configured in a location facing that hole such that each of the two side edges of the fitted compartment walls is connected by means of flexible material.
However, with the conventional floorboards having a foldable holding device made of the flexible material, although convenient for folding and suitable for storage, when its compartment walls are raised and to form a box-shaped container, its strength is low and a sufficient amount of luggage or goods cannot be held.
On the other hand, when flexible material parts also make up the compartment walls, to maintain a raised position (a raised state) of the four edges of the compartment walls, the adjacent compartment walls must be fastened to each other with hooks or the like, and it becomes bothersome to assemble the walls into a container shape.